Círculo vicioso
by Emiita
Summary: Sirius estaba enamorado de Lily. No se enamoró a propósito, tampoco a primera vista. No era un amor platónico, romántico o alguna mierda de esas. Sólo era amor. Un amor más doloroso.


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno. OoC. Y está soso e insulso.

**Nº Palabras: **819.

**Resumen: **Sirius estaba enamorado de Lily. No se enamoró a propósito, tampoco a primera vista. No era un amor platónico, romántico o alguna mierda de esas. Sólo era amor. Un amor más doloroso.

* * *

**Círculo vicioso.**

Sirius estaba enamorado de Lily.

No se enamoró de ella a propósito. Tampoco fue un amor a primera vista o de segunda vista. No era un amor platónico, romántico o alguna mierda de esas. Sólo era amor. Un amor letal y fuerte. Doloroso.

Sirius sabía cuando no estaba enamorado de Lily.

James la perseguía pidiéndole una cita, sonriendo como un completo idiota al mirarla de reojo y quedándose embelesado simplemente contemplándola. En ese entonces, encontraba a su amigo imbécil.

Sirius no creía en el amor porque nunca lo sintió tan de cerca. Por eso no quiso creer que estaba enamorado. Mucho menos de la novia de su mejor amigo. Lily Evans.

Su amor por Lily creció con el tiempo. Se enamoró de ella al conocerla. Y eso fue después de que James comenzara a salir con ella. Sí, una gran putada.

Sirius estaba enamorado de Lily y no le gustaba hablar de amores no correspondidos. Sólo era amor. Amor más doloroso. Porque sin dolor no puedes amar intensamente. O algo así había leído en un estúpido libro muggle.

―¿Estás bien?

Odiaba esa pregunta. En general, siempre la odió porque Remus solía utilizarla cuando estaba jodido por una pelea con sus padres o hermano. _¿Estás bien?_ No era más que otro sinónimo en su diccionario sobre la lástima y otras mierdas.

Pero puesta en labios de Mary era peor. Mucho peor. Porque ella sabía que estaba enamorado de Lily y le recordaba cuán doloroso era su amor.

―Deja de hacerme esa pregunta.―gruñó y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios.

Sí, era su reciente vicio muggle, quizás superaba así su enamoramiento por Lily. Un vicio por otro, o algo así.

―¿Estás bien?―repitió con testarudez, frunciéndole el ceño.

Sirius observó a Mary. Sus labios hinchados, rojos, las ondulaciones rubias desordenadas y la corbata desanudada. La había estado besando y metiéndole la mano por debajo de la falda cinco minutos atrás. No llegó a follársela, pero eso ya lo había hecho antes.

―No me jodas, Mary.―bufó, exhalando el humo.

Mary abanicó el aire a su alrededor, frunciendo la nariz de manera escrupulosa, tal y como siempre solía hacer, exagerando.

―No necesito hacerlo. Tú lo haces bastante bien solo.―le respondió mordaz.

―Mary. ―le advirtió.

―Mary, Mary, Mary. ―se burló. ― ¿Qué Sirius?

Estaba exasperada. Le dolía verlo sufrir.

Sirius sabía que Mary estaba enamorada de él. Pero seguía tirándosela. Con cada beso, acercamiento, caricia o palabra, creaba un lazo invisible que los unía. No importaba si era sólo pasión y deseo, un placer que aliviaba su amor por Lily. Rompía a Mary. Y quizás por eso continuaba con ella.

Porque la hacía sentir la misma clase de amor que sentía él. Aunque Lily nunca se lo folló y lo cambió por James.

―No deberías seguir conmigo.

Mary bostezó, contemplándose las uñas.

―No sabía que estábamos juntos.

―Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero. ―gruñó.

― ¿No debería seguir acostándome contigo? ¿Era eso? ―había acidez en su voz y eso le tocaba las narices. ―Tranquilo, sé qué puedo y no puedo esperar de ti, Black. No necesito que a estas alturas vengas a salvarme.

Sirius se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios para evitar responder.

Se escondió detrás del cigarrillo, igual que hizo cuando no pudo aguantar su ansiedad al descubrir que amaba a la novia de su mejor amigo y no supo qué hacer consigo mismo.

―El tabaco mata.

―Ya lo sé, genio.

―No puedes sustituir a Lily con cigarrillos ¿eso también lo sabes?

Miró a Mary, encontrándose con el rostro relajado y los ojos tristes de la chica. A Sirius no le gustaba cuando mencionaba el nombre de Lily en una frase relacionándola con él. En parte no quería enfrentarse a su amor. En parte tenía miedo de que James se enterara de su traición.

―Claro que lo sé. Esto es un vicio. ―alzó el cigarrillo, poniéndolo debajo de la nariz de Mary. ―Lo que siento por Lily es amor. Un amor doloroso.

Y casi parecía aceptarlo. Casi.

―Yo también siento un amor doloroso.

―No. ―exhaló el humo. ―El tuyo es más doloroso.

― ¿Porque follamos?

―Porque me tienes y no puedo amarte.

Ella bufó.

―Uh, demasiado poético para ser tú, Black. ―meneó la cabeza.

Él no podía dejar a Mary y ella no quería dejarlo ir. Como en un círculo vicioso y dañino, Sirius permitía que Mary fuera su salvavidas y hacía que su amor fuera más doloroso, mientras el suyo era más soportable.

―Si tanto te importa ¿por qué no me dejas?

Sirius la miró.

―Porque no quiero que te vayas.

―Yo no quiero irme.

Y se miraron a los ojos, comprendiéndose. Los dos sentían un amor doloroso. Estaban enamorados de una persona que amaba a otra y que no podía quererlos.

―Eres tonta, McDonald.

―Cállate y bésame, Black.

― Creía que no te gustaba el cigarrillo ―sonrió.

―Y no me gusta. Pero no desprecio un buen beso.

Sirius la besó.

* * *

_Me estrené con esta pareja, Sirius/Mary, oh yeah xD Me enganchó a ellos una amiga y los amo *O* Igual por fics de ella donde ponía a Sirius enamorado de Lily salió esto xD _

_No tengo mucho que decir ahora mismo (?)_

_Nos leemos, babys~~_


End file.
